


Test Run

by KpWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Kink, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Marijuana, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous Reader, Polyamorous relationship, Reader-Insert, Smut, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i dont know anymore, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpWrites/pseuds/KpWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the best possible relationship with Akaashi Keiji. But when Bokuto Koutarou suddenly becomes apart of the mix, you crave more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

You sauntered your way into the large, open kitchen. The breeze of May air blew your hair back. The single open window above the sink revealed the large cherry blossoms in the back yard. The birds chirped loudly, the sound filing your ears. Small beams of sunlight poured in, causing a reflection on the metal of the sink. 

Akaashi approached from behind you. His hands slowly snaked around your hips and up your stomach. You swayed back and forth lightly, your yellow dress swaying with you. 

"Enjoying the view?" Akaashi asked as he nibbled on your left ear. The soft bites followed by little licks. You blushed. Yet thankfully, the breeze from the window cooled you down immediately.

"Yes..it's beautiful out today." You whispered to him. Your hands rested on top of his. His moving hands guided yours all over your body. 

He reached up to your chest, lightly passing over your breast. You gasped a little, not expecting him to be in such a mood. 

You laid your head back, resting it on his shoulder as his lips now sucked your neck. You giggled as he trailed his bottom lip up from the base of your neck, to the bottom of your ear he nibbled earlier.

"Akaashi..." You whispered softly. 

"Hmmm?" He groaned, making his way down to your collar bone. You ran your hand up the back of his neck, curling into his hair. 

"Not..ah..not.. right now." You breathed heavily, struggling to get the words out. 

He knew your weak spot was the collar bone. He sucked meticulously, leaving small love marks. With your dress, that dipped well bellow the collar bone and into your cleavage, the marks were highly visible. 

You wiggled around, sensitive to the mercy of his mouth. "Akaashi please." You whimpered. 

He continued licking, now slowly sliding a hand up the back of your dress. "Please what?" He grunted lowly, the desire evident in his voice. 

"Please not here." You whispered. You eyed the open window nervously, aware that any passer-by could see you. 

Akaashi suddenly stopped. But he did not move from his position of his mouth on your chest, and hand on your ass.

"Why do you keep whispering? Are you afraid of people hearing us?" He asked, a smirk on his face. He tried to peer up at you. You nodded slowly. "The-the window." You gestured. 

He leaned into your bone. "Don't worry about it (name)." 

With that, he suddenly shifted. He moved one hand down to your left breast, massaging it. While the other moved from grabbing your cheek, to rubbing your clit between two fingers. 

The sudden and simultaneous movement caused you to gasp, almost yelping loudly. 

"Akaashi." You hissed, knowing what his intention was. 

He continued scissoring his fingers back and forth on your bottom area. You flung one hand over your mouth, hoping to prevent any moans that were begging to escape. 

"A-Akaash-" You mumbled, barely able to contain your words. And he hadn't even put anything in yet. 

But Akaashi always knew how to work you the right way. After a stressful day, or in times of need, Akaashi provided you with his undivided attention. It made you feel special. Wanted. Loved. And it turned you on all the more whenever it was him. Him. 

He continued his motions, now switching to the other breast. His fingers prodded your nipple through the yellow fabric, which wasn't very thick. 

Trying to fight back the small moans escaping, you bit your fingers. The pain shooting through your hand. You hoped it would distract you. 

While biting your fingers, a small laugh came from outside. 

You whipped your head up, scanning the yard just in case. No one was in sight, nor could you hear anything else. 

Just when you began to relax again, the front door flew open. You knew you heard it hit the wall, but Akaashi didn't seem to hear.

Or he was pretending not to.

Another slam. You made the sound out to be the door closing behind someone. Who would just waltz into our house?!

Then a familiar memory hit you. That one person that always came in un-invited. And then...

Those three goddamn words.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" 

The yell came from in the living room. The kitchen was just across the room, only blocked by a swinging door. 

You could hear the footsteps near closer to the door as you struggled against Akaashi. 

He kept his grip tightly, and began moving his fingers towards your entrance. 

"Akaas-" 

The door flung open.

"Hey Akaashi I was wonde-" Bokuto's mouth dropped open. He stared at the vulgar sight in front of him. He couldn't speak, only stuttering slightly, still a face of shock.

Akaashi glared back at Bokuto. His cold, piercing eyes struck the bright, owl eyes. His look of lust and desire overwhelming. 

You knew Akaashi had a history with Bokuto before. Even though they were best friends in high school, they had more intimate moments as well. However, it never bothered you about his sexuality. You knew he liked you for you, and appreciated your body. Either way, you were getting what you wanted. 

Akaashi let go of your breast and made his way down to the end of your dress. Now, both hands were messing with your bottom side. 

He slowly slid off you panties. Dropping them to your ankles.

Akaashi bent down to pick up the gray and black, laced panties. They were already wet, soaking Akaashi's fingers. He tossed them to the side, landing in Bokuto's hands. He looked up at Akaashi, curiously.

Akaashi simply nodded before returning back to you. You could have walked out, refusing him, but something kept you standing there. 

He stood behind you, putting one arm around your front, rubbing your clit. The other underneath you, and between your legs. He circled your entrance, occasionally poking the tips of his fingers in. 

You held your mouth closed even tighter than before. The embarrassment creeped up on your face, the blush becoming highly visible. You felt the burning sensation of Bokuto's eyes staring into you. He watched as he messed with your panties. He shoved them into his pants pocket. You rolled your eyes. 

Akaashi peered back to see the growing bulge in Bokuto's pants. He smirked, determined to make him even more turned on. 

Instead of easing himself into you, Akaashi shoved two fingers inside with great force. 

Your eyes widened and you hips bucked upwards. A loud moan and gasp escaped past your hands, as they fell onto the sink for a grip. 

But he didn't stop.

He continued scissoring and thrusting harder than usual. You gave up trying to hide your moans, instead holding onto the sink for balance. 

"Ahhh~ah Akaasshhi~!" 

Bokuto grunted lowly behind you. Your hands gripped the metal sink, while you kept your eyes shut tight. 

The overwhelming pain and pleasure had the vision behind your eyes white. Your head spun with thoughts of what Akaashi might do to you later. 

The thrusting suddenly came to stop, as did your moaning. Akaashi peered to the side, staring at Bokuto who was now rubbing the spot through his pants.

"(Name), you want both me and Bokuto inside you, don't you?" Akaashi lifted your dress slowly, tickling your sides as he trailed up. You only grunted.

"Answer, (name). You're a good little slut right?" You resisted his touches on your collar bone as he finally slid the dress all the way off. Not wearing anything underneath, your breasts were fully exposed. 

"Aw, my good little slut doesn't want to answer me?.." Akaashi pleaded, slowly kissing your collar bone again. Rolling your head back and closing your eyes, you obliged.

"Y-yes..I want both of you.~" You moaned. Bokuto's low grunts turned into a high pitched gasp. 

With that, Akaashi let go of you. There you stood, completely bare in the kitchen. Naked in front of these two men. And the window. Which you just now happened to remember. 

You stumbled forward a bit, reaching an arm out to shut the blinds. However, before you could reach them, a force pulled you back. 

Two arms curled around your sides and cupped your breasts. A hard member poked between your legs. Judging by the size, it wasn't Akaashi's. 

Bokuto pinched your nipples, twisting them slightly to the sides. You yelped quietly, still fully aware of the wide open window. 

Akaashi watched in amusement. 

"That's it Kou, fuck her right there where everyone can see. My little slut deserves some punishment for not answering me earlier."

You twisted to the side to glare at him. "I did answer you." You seethed. Akaashi grinned. "After two tries my love." His sarcastic tone made you want to puke.

Bokuto inched back and forth, sliding his half hard cock up against your clit. Your folds tingled and ached for more. But not right here.

"K-Kou..p-please not here.." You begged. But he continued as if he never heard you. Slowly, his cock became harder and harder. 

Akaashi wiggled his way into the side to kiss Bokuto. Their tongues colliding, fighting each other for dominance. Until Akaashi broke into Bokuto's mouth, forcing him to accept it. His tongue prodded deep in the owl-like man's mouth. 

Pulling away, a string of saliva connected their tongues. Akaashi rubbed Bok's thighs. "Hurry up and fuck her, Kou." Akaashi's demanding tone must have turned Bokuto on even more. His cock hardened instantly against you, and he gripped your breasts tighter. 

He sucked on your neck, while transitioning his hands to your hips. He squeezed you hard before guiding his cock to your entrance. 

It slid in with ease at how wet you already were. His immediate thrusts were easy and shallow. Which you were grateful for, considering he was bigger than Akaashi. Until he picked up the pace, filling you all the way. You let out a scream. 

His thrusts became harder and deeper, but with a constantly steady rhythm. The lewd sounds of his hips smacking into you filled your head with dirty thoughts. You wanted both of them in you. Your thoughts shifted to Akaashi. 

You looked his way. He was slightly stroking himself to ease the pain. His cock hard and dripping at the top. When had both of them undressed without you noticing? 

Your moans continued sub-consciously at Bokuto's deep thrusting. His hands now shifted from digging into your hips, to holding your arms back behind you by the wrists.

You, standing in the kitchen. Naked. One man pulling your arms back for leverage whilst fucking you incredibly hard. Standing in front of a window in your busy neighborhood. Another man, standing to the side watching, touching himself. How could this get anymore you lewd? You thought. 

Until Akaashi moved in.

He stopped Bokuto mid thrust. He whined. "Kou, let her have us both."

Bokuto nodded before letting go of your wrists and stepping back. Akaashi whispered to Kou, leaving you out of the loop. 

You stood incredibly uncomfortable, naked and dripping onto your thighs. Again, the window still open. 

Bokuto came up behind you, scooping you upwards in one swift motion. He dragged you backwards. Then he laid down on the large island. You scowled, sitting on his lap, your back facing him. 

"No. This is disgusting Akaashi." You growled lowly. He smirked while tucking a piece of your hair back behind your ear. "I'll clean it real good later (name)."

You turned away. "Tsk. I'm sure as hell not cleaning it, that's for sure." He only giggled at your dismal. 

Bokuto laid all the way back on the black marble island. You swung around, facing him and sitting on his lap. Akaashi nudged up behind you. 

Bokuto guided you to his cock, where you sat all the way down. Shivers ran up your spine at the sudden force. Behind you, Akaashi soaked two fingers with his mouth before slowly putting them in your other entrance. 

The pain caused you to squeal and buck upwards. The sudden movement caused Bokuto to moan. "Ah please hurry Akaashi." He whined. He slowly moved up and down, impatient at Akaashi's prep. 

After Akaashi managed to easily scissor two fingers inside, he pulled out. You looked back at him. "Ready?" He asked, lusty but still concerned for you.

You nodded before turning back to face Bokuto. You could feel Akaashi's hard member circle around your entrance. He slowly poked the tip in and out. "Pleaseeee Akaashi!" You gasped at his teasing. 

He followed your pleas, shoving himself into you. Hard. He buried himself deep in. Your loud gasps and moans filled the kitchen. 

Akaashi's thrusts were deep, slow, and continuously hitting your sweet spot. Bokuto's thrust were all over the place, but incredibly fast. The rough fucking on both ends created wonderful friction.

Akaashi could feel Bokuto's dick through the small wall that separated them. As could Bokuto. Your tight walls closing around them and the others dick sent them very close to the edge. 

But they both tried their hardest to hold out for you first. It was in fact, incredibly hard. 

Each continued their own pace. Your mind began melting into blanks. You couldn't speak or think coherent words. The only thing that came out of your mouth were screams and moans. Along with the occasional mangled "Fuck.."

You reached down to rub your clit, knowing it would help you come faster. But Bokuto's hand swat you away. He took the responsibility himself to rub you.

His thumb rubbed rough circles into your clit. Two of his other fingers massaging the folds around it. The triple stimulation sent you over the edge.

In a matter of seconds you jerked upwards intensely. Your entire body shivered as you came hard. Your screams could have been heard in almost every house through the open window. 

Akaashi and Bokuto continued the rough trusting to ride your orgasm out, and to get them to theirs. 

Bokuto was the next come. 

He shoved himself deep inside. Deeper than he had been. You gasped at the sudden twinge of pain. His come filling you creating a hot feeling. 

Shit you thought. You had forgot to use a condom. Although you were on birth control, you feared the mess. 

Bokuto then slowly settled down, my loving any out of you. 

Akaashi came next. He continued thrusting through this orgasm rather than staying still like Bokuto had. 

Instantly he huffed, knowing he'd forgotten a condom. 

His come filled you as well, leaving you full and hot in both ends. 

Akaashi pulled out, letting you ease up a bit. He reached under your arms and pulled you off of Bokuto. You finally got your bearings, setting your feet gently on the cold floor. As embarrassing as it was, you could feel dripping out of both ends onto your legs. 

Akaashi walked to the window where he instantly shut it. You rolled your eyes. "Oh why close it now?" 

He looked back at you, and stumbled towards you. He wrapped his arm around tightly, giving a nice hug. 

"I wanted you to be heard. I thought it was pretty lewd. But the man the lives behind us was watching in our yard." 

You snorted as Akaashi pulled back. He stroked the side of your face. "No one else gets to see you."

Then you heard a slap behind you. 

It was Bokuto who threw his hands up, then let them fall, slapping his thighs. "Uh, right here? Yeah?" Bokuto groaned. 

"Except for you of course." Akaashi laughed slightly. Seeing him smile and laugh was something only you and Bokuto had the pleasure of often. You smiled with him. Bokuto laughed as well. 

Then your smile slowly faded. "Well...there is one more person I wouldn't mind seeing me." You mumbled only for yourself to hear. Or at least you thought it was quiet enough. But after you said it, Akaashi eyed you with suspicion.


	2. Nervous Wrecks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't really fluffy or smutty....However, I had to make a build up of all the wondrous smut, fluff, and drama to come :) Enjoy! <3 (and I'm internally screaming because my emphasis of italics and bolds aren't working...hope you still get the points)

After the ordeal in the kitchen last week, Akaashi helped you into the bath. He laid behind you, helping washing. The hot water had soothed your hips from Bokuto’s incredible grip. Tsk, volleyball players, you thought.

While you two were in the bath, Bokuto cleaned himself up in the guest bathroom before watching television in the living room. “Is he staying the night?” You asked Akaashi, your hand slowly creating waves in the water. “Well it is Friday night.” He replied. He took a handful of bubbles, placing them on your head. “You’re so cute.” He praised.

You couldn’t tell if you were blushing from your incredible boyfriend, or the steaming water engulfing you. 

“About earlier…” You whispered, even though the TV was too loud for Bokuto to hear. 

“Yes?” Akaashi questioned, his eyes staring hard into the back of your head. 

“I said there was one more person I wanted to…y’know…try things with. I figured that you uh, heard me?”

Akaashi laughed a little. “You’re already creating a list of who to do when you just had your first threesome? Even considering it was a surprise threesome?” You nodded. “Well yeah. I am totally satisfied with you. Always. But after adding another person, it was…y’know…fun.” He sighed after several moments of silence. “Alright. I will oblige for a test run.” He agreed.

And you told him your plan.

******

But now you were on the train, traveling down the busy streets of the city. The train was loud, crowded and sweaty. You were quite shocked at how busy the train was for only being a Wednesday. It wasn’t even a business hour. Naturally, they were busy on weekdays when it was time for work or after it. But it was only two in the afternoon. 

You moved to Tokyo after high school. Starting university here then afterwards working from home. You never really experienced the rushes of work schedules. 

As you watched the mixture of trees and buildings pass by, your stomach began feeling sick.

The combination of loud people, bad smells, the heat and humidity, and the thought of what you were about to do sent you into a flurry. Your anxiety kicked up more than normal. What if he’s not home? What if he laughs at me or thinks I’m stupid? What if he finds it disgusting? What if he finds me disgusting?

Suddenly, the train came to a harsh stop, flinging you slightly onto the woman to your right. You quickly decided to stand and exit the train. You continued walking down the platform before reaching the unfamiliar street. You ran to the nearest alleyway before vomiting your recently ate lunch. 

Shit

Discreetly, you left the puddle and emerged back onto the street, the taste of vomit in your mouth making you cringe. The street looked unrecognizable. You must have never stopped in this part of town before. But that wasn’t a shock considering the area looked slightly…shady. 

Tokyo didn’t really have bad, unsafe, ghetto-like areas around. However, compared to where you and Akaashi live, this wasn’t exactly pristine. 

You headed north, walking and enjoying the finally fresh air. The walk gave you time to collect your thoughts. It took and extra forty minutes to reach your destination instead of the ten it would have taken on the train. Granted you got off two stops early. Yet you didn’t care, you were just grateful for the time to relax and calm your anxiety attack. Doing so in public wasn’t easy, but better than on that train. 

You stopped in front of a laundry mat with a complex above it. Exactly as Bokuto had described. The bright pink sticky-note in your hand read,

“Kuroo Tetsurou  
****** Street  
Aoki Complex  
Floor 3  
Room 22”

 

Yep, this is it. You whispered as the street sign to your left read “******” (no street names actually known lol oops)

 

You walked to the left of the laundry mat, and proceeded up the metal blue stairs. They attached to the side of the building and led a floor above. Once on top, it wasn’t so bad looking. The level that sat just above the laundry mat was decorated with chairs for people to sit, lights for at night, and a nice view of the skyscrapers in the distance. That tiny little balcony provided a cute romantic space. Wait why am I thinking that?

In the middle on the back wall was a small elevator. You pressed the call, the button lighting up red. 

 

You sighed of relief when the doors opened, revealing no one inside. You walked in and pressed the button labeled “3” and the doors closed behind you. The elevator stood still for a second before jolting upwards hard. You again were thankful no one else was in there to see you almost fall at the sudden force. 

 

The elevator was clearly old and damaged as it squeaked and shook the entire way up. And yet again slammed to a hard stop at floor 3. You almost fell a second time.

 

The first door out of the elevator was 17. This gave you time to mentally prepare yourself walking down the long hallway, as his room was last. Rubbing your sweaty palms on your black jeans, fixing you hair in a window reflection, and taking deep breaths. 

 

At last you reached it.

 

22

 

Luckily no one was in the hallway to see you creepily stand outside his door for a good three minutes before knocking. 

 

And as soon as you did, you felt crippling regret.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hell! Why couldn’t Akaashi do it! Or even Bokuto! 

 

You contemplated running away at the last second. Maybe he’d just assume it was a ding-dong-ditch! Back a little ways was the outdent where the single window was. The one you checked your hair in. You turned in the direction, considering running and hiding there. Out of sight. Out of mind. 

 

You were so wrapped up in your own anxiety to realize the door had swung open. 

There stood a figure. Taller than you, but not as tall as you remembered Kuroo to be. The figure shifted slightly before speaking. “Uh yes?” The familiar voice caught you off guard as you finally looked up, snapping back to reality. 

The skinny person with blonde hair and brown roots looked at you, confused. Judging by the outfit, high heeled combat boots, thigh highs, a flannel skirt, and a tank top, Kenma was feeling feminine today. She shifted again, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Oh uh, is Kuroo here right now?” She nodded before backing up to open to door wider and let you through. You gave a slight bow upon entering. “Thanks.”

Just ahead, past the couch, Kuroo was sitting on the floor. A controller in his hand shook wildly, a video game on the television screen. “Oi Kenma, who the hell is here?” He shouted back, never turning his attention away from the game.

Kenma stomped into the kitchen and began rummaging through Kuroo’s fridge. “I don’t know, maybe if you’d turn around and leave your fucking game alone for one minute.” He shouted back, not directing his attention away as Kuroo had. 

You stood there stunned. It wasn’t often Kenma cursed. Especially in front of people he wasn’t as close with such as yourself. Nonetheless, Kuroo grunted and paused the game. He slammed the controller onto the floor. “Hypocrite!” He muttered, obviously frustrated. 

He spun around to greet whoever had just intruded into his space. But his irritated face quickly turned into a bright blush when he saw you. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, (name).” He said walking around the couch and over to you. You stretched your arms up, snaking them around his neck. His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you tightly into the hug. You had both been great friends (well not quite like Bokuto but come one, you are pretty great) since you moved to Tokyo. Meeting by being partners in Biology your first year of university. 

The hug lasted quite longer than it normally would have. But you two hadn’t seen each other in months after he took his new job. Your schedules didn’t fit well. But today was your off day, and Akaashi promised to do your share of the house chores while you were gone. 

After pulling away, Kuroo ruffled your hair. “You cut it a little shorter eh?” You blushed before swatting him away. “So what.” You mumbled as you went and sat on the couch. He laughed and followed behind. He plopped down heavily next to you. He stretched his arm out across the back of the couch and turned to face you. “It’s cute. That’s all.” He shrugged. 

“So what can I do for ya?...Or have you just come just to see my handsome face again?” He asked with his shit-eating grin. 

You glanced back at Kenma who was eating a pickle behind you. 

“No actually, can we talk alone?” You asked, your tone suddenly becoming serious. His grin disappeared as he noticed your matter of fact tone. He too glanced at Kenma. She grunted angrily before taking the entire jar of pickles and heading out. The door slammed behind her. 

You sighed. “Is this just not a good time? I feel bad for kicking her out.” Kuroo waved your worry away, swinging his hand in a waving motion. “Nah, she’ll just go and play her games on the balcony. But she might hate you. Month tops only.” He laughed at his own thoughts. You giggled slightly, retorting with your own joke. “Will it be him being mad at me after a month though?” Kuroo laughed loudly, shaking his whole body as he held his sides. “I never know with her.” He spoke softly, with a joking side, but also a true care for his friend. 

Kuroo was always supportive of Kenma’s genderfluidity and threatened anyone who was remotely rude to him. 

After his giggling and joking went down, he turned scarily serious. His entire body shifted to face you, giving full attention to your unknown request. “What do you need to talk about?” His soft, caring tone made you shiver. Such a tall, large, and scary looking man had the softest demeanor when appropriate. All the more reason you loved him so much as a friend and maybe a little more. 

No. You were not considering cheating on Akaashi. You never would. But the idea of more than one person in a relationship, or at least sexually, intrigued you. You had considered the thought of being in a poly relationship when you were younger, thinking it seemed interesting. But you never considered yourself to be fully polyamorous. But after seeing you were clearly attracted to more than just Akaashi at the same time, (and having really enjoyed that threesome) you just accepted it. If Kuroo wouldn’t be up for it, you knew Bokuto easily would. 

But Bokuto was not your several years long friend, not the cool dude you went to his house to cry at (Yes, you’ve been to Kuroo’s house before he moved to this new apartment you’re at) or to eat at Taco Bell at one in the morning. As if there was anything else to add for your strong attraction to Kuroo, just look at him. 

You swallowed thickly, knowing you had sat there silently long enough. Even though Kuroo wouldn’t question you or push you. 

“This is…probably going to sound really, really, strange.” You cringed slightly, wondering if that was really the best way to start the question. Either way he needed to know even you too thought it was strange. 

He nodded slowly. 

“You know how I’m with Akaashi and all?”

He nodded. 

“And how him and Bokuto had a thing once?”

Another nod. 

You took a deep breath before continuing. The tricky part. “Last week me and Akaashi were um…y’know…and Bokuto accidentally waltz into our apartment.” You took another breath, avoiding eye contact even though he stared hard the entire time. “Well Akaashi didn’t exactly stop or tell him to leave. He just kinda…invited Bokuto into it. I mean I don’t know how Bokuto enjoyed it, but I know Akaashi appreciates me and Bokuto.”

Kuroo’s breathing had now gone shallower. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for the goddamn entire week.” You huffed, throwing your head back slightly. “I love Akaashi so so much. And I’d never think about leaving him or cheating on him. But I love you too, Testsu.

His breathing hitched completely and his face turned a shade of white you’d never seen before. However, you continued explaining your thoughts. The possible foursome or threesome, the polyamorous aspect, and how you’ve been attracted him since your friendship, telling him how great you truly thought he was. 

In the end, in some crazy way, he agreed. Saying “It’d be fun to try” and “As long as you’re in it” with a wink attached. 

You smiled, giving him the tightest hug and sweetest kiss. On the lips. 

After wards, you exited, thanking him again. You left the details written in his phone. And saying “Thanks, sorry about that.” As you passed Kenma on the balcony. She only responded with a grunted “Mhm.” And a nod where her eyes never left her game. 

You had no idea how much you left Kuroo relishing in that kiss. He had been in love with you since the first day he met you. And he couldn’t wait to have you in his arms, even if it meant he had to share. And he had no idea what was in store for him.


	3. What ever makes you feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update wait! I've been so focused on another major story that will be coming soon ;) Any ways, enjoy this nice, simple smut with Akaashi before the real action begins. (and Casey you're not allowed reading any of my smut go away)

Collapse.

 

Akaashi heard the loud noise, immediately rushing in from making dinner in the kitchen.

 

You had trudged up the long apartment stairs, not patient enough for the elevator. You opened your door and stood for a minute before falling down, pushing the door back behind you. It slammed shut loudly as you hit the floor. Your head also hit the door slightly on the way down.

 

“(Name)! Are you okay?” Akaashi was borderline yelling, keeping his cool but clearly concerned. Moments passed as you gathered your composure before nodding. He offered to help you up, at which you declined. “I can stand fine on my own.”

 

Akaashi backed away, letting you rise yourself. You brushed off your pants, and picked up the bag of notebooks you dropped. (Ok so maybe you can’t help a little shopping whenever you’re out, no matter the circumstance) Upon setting the notebooks on the bar table, Akaashi walked back to his pan of food. He eyed you curiously.

 

“Really? Are you okay?” He pryed again while facing away from you, tending to the food. You rolled your eyes as you sat at one of the stools. Your arms stretched out across the bar. “Keiji, I’m perfectly fine.” You said in a sweet, mocking tone.

 

He stirred the pan and adjusted the stove temperature before turning around. He leaned on the bar, interlocking his fingers with yours. His eyes carefully studied your face. “Then why did you fall at the door?” He questioned, raising a brow.

 

You refused to answer, for in fact, quite a long time. Slowly, he began running his fingers up and down along your left hand. Small shivers surged through your spine.

 

You huffed before finally giving in. “Yes, I asked Kuroo. Yes, he said yes.” Akaashi pulled a little back at the sudden news. His wide eyes and raised brows led you to believe he thought it wouldn’t work out. “I just got a little anxious before getting there. And being there…I don’t know. I guess I realized some things?” You questioned yourself.

 

He only spoke with the upmost compassion. “I know you were scared to go. I see why you were sick before…But why during?” He slightly squinted his eyes, but not making eye contact. “I guess…I don’t see what you mean by…realized things?”

 

You pulled back completely. Your hands slipped out of his grip. He looked absurdly concerned before tending the food again.

 

He finished and turned back to you.

 

You had tied your hands up together in a nervous knot of fingers. Your head was tilted all the way down as you stared at the floor tiles beneath you. Leaving Akaashi with only a view of the top of your head. You wanted to sweat, cry, and throw your fists around at the same time. The frustration and fear eating away at you.

 

“Just hear me out completely, okay?”

 

And once again he nodded with a look of intense fear at what you were going to say.

 

You sighed, still never looking up. You spoke with a tone of borderline crying. “Akaashi Keiji, I am madly in love with you. You are the most amazing person to ever accept me as a partner. And I’m still not sure why I’m worthy of all that you do for me.” You giggled slightly at your own insecurity, but in a horribly pitiful way. “But I am also in love with my best friend.” You said as you threw your head up, tears beginning to run down you face.

 

The pan behind him began to sizzle excessively, but he refused to turn around.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for such a long time that we’ve been together. And it made me feel worse inviting Kuroo for some…foursome?!” You wiped your cheek, clearing the wetness.

 

“Aside from everything you do, he was my best friend. And helped me and did things in such a different way than you. I love the way both of you are so loving and compassionate, but in your own ways.” You huffed dramatically. “I can’t continue dating you and being best friends with Kuroo when I know I want both of you so badly.”

 

Now instead of holding back your emotions, you broke into a full downsprial. Your tears flowed heavier, soft, sad moans escaped as you struggled for breath through the cries. You crashed your head onto the marble counter, causing a loud slamming noise. Akaashi ran to your side.

 

He wrapped one arm around your back, the other rubbing in your hair. You continued to sob loudly. “Why are you so sad?” He asked. You only shook your head. He continued massaging your head as a burning scent filled the room. The food was clearly ruined.

 

“I love you no matter who you love.” He whispered softy. His words got your attention. You looked up, turning slightly to the side at him. “Really?” You sniffed.

 

He nodded, still not letting go of your hair. “Like I said, I’d be down for a test run. For me, that can apply to a real relationship too.” He assured. Then he wiped all your tears with his shirt sleeve. You instantly felt better.

 

“I just felt so… _frustrated_.” You sighed, clenching your fists. He pulled away and took a seat across the bar from you. “Whatever makes you happy. Whatever makes you feel better, I’m willing to try.” You began regaining control of your emotions.

 

“Anything?” You questioned. The look on your face turned devious quickly. Akaashi eyed you cautiously. He only nodded slowly. And you pointed to the food.

 

“Forget the food.” He raised a brow, looking confused.

 

_“Have me instead.”_

He almost laughed at your bluntness. “And that will make you feel better?” He asked, his eyes turning hungry. You shifted a little, ready to jump off the chair. “Much better.” You teased.

 

Akaashi quickly removed the burning food from the stove. He then turned everything off. You had already slipped off the chair, standing, waiting. You expected him to approach you and kiss you. Instead, he spun around, grabbed you by the waist, and picked you up. Your legs wrapped around his back.

 

 “What are you doing?” You giggled. “Having fun.” He said with a wink as you exited the kitchen.  He carried you out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the master bedroom.

 

You bounced slightly as he threw you on the bed. He didn't come up to you, instead he walked over the the dresser on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" You asked in a nervous tone. He didn't reply. Instead, your question was answered when he pulled a silk rope and blindfold out of the drawer. You swallowed thickly. Being restrained was something Akaashi really enjoyed. It could be fun, but sometimes the thought of restriction scared you.

 

He made his way back over and leaned on to you. "Can I use these?" He asked. His voice was clearly lustful. You didn't reply before he began sucking on your collar bone. Your familiar weak spot. He set the tools down next to you, freeing his hands. He trailed them both up the sides of your shirt. He eventually reached the top, pulling off your shirt and throwing it to the side. "I want it to be all about you." He whispered directly into your ear. You shivered.

 

 He continued sucking. He sucked harshly, leaving small marks that were sure to leave deep purple spots all over your top. He followed with little licks and occasional nibbles on your neck. You eventually gave in. (come on its Akaashi how could you not be weak) "Please." You moaned. 

 

Akaashi pulled away and grabbed the toys. "Scoot back." He demanded. You listened, scooting backwards on the bed. You stopped and sat upon reaching the headboard. He pulled at your ankles, stretching you in a laying position. He forcefully held both of your hands above you. The silk ropes bound your hands together. Then bound them to the headboard, leaving you completely immobile. 

 

He leaned down and whispered into your ear again. "You're so beautiful." And you moaned softly in response. He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you hard. He forced his way into your mouth, his tongue dominating. You had no control as his tongue searched all over your mouth. A string of saliva connected you as he pulled away. 

 

He slipped on the blindfold, leaving you blind. He kissed you softly on the forehead before leaving your side. You couldn't move or see. It was also very difficult to hear him. _Why is he being so quiet?_ You felt completely vulnerable. The anticipation of where he would touch next sent a hot feeling through your body. It almost felt like you were terrified, as if you were in a horror movie, anticipating where the killer would be next.

 

And it caused you to almost scream when he suddenly touched your hips. You did jump however. 

 

Akaashi ignored your nerves. He knew that there was always the safe word if you really were uncomfortable. 

 

He started kissing down your stomach, leaving gentle licks around your belly button. You giggled as he reached the top of your pants. He began unbuttoning your jeans, sliding them below your waist. He slowly continued pulling them down your legs until he threw them to the side. You were left only in your matching bra and panties. 

 

It didn't take much longer for him to do the same to your panties. 

 

He leaned in between your legs, stroking the insides of your thighs. "Don't come unless I tell you to." He growled. You could only grunt. 

 

Then, he leaned in closer. His tongue only slightly brushed up against your opening. You gasped loudly at the sudden contact. He continued rubbing your thighs and teasing your clit. Small moans and gasps escaped your mouth, only turning him on more. 

 

He began using one hand to slowly enter a finger. It didn't feel like much at first. He moved around, searching for a particular spot. Your hips began grinding against his hand slowly. Until he found that one spot. He hit it, causing your back to arch higher than it had been. He inserted another finger, joining the other finger right against your sweet spot.

 

Now, his two fingers thrusted in and out of you, constantly hitting that sensitive area. Then, he covered your entire clit with his mouth. He began sucking on it, and pulling it back. You moaned loudly, unable to tangle into his hair for some sort of leverage. Your legs rose up, shaking wildly. 

 

He continued sucking and thrusting. Your insides grew hotter and hotter by the second. His occasional grunts vibrated against you, feeling even better. The erotic sounds sent your mind blank. All you could focus on was his mouth. His mouth that had now switched to licking your slit up and down, harder than previously. He also added a third finger inside. 

 

"Ahh! Ah! Akaashi!" You yelled. He only grunted in response. "Mmm~ M-More A-Akaashi!" And he began thrusting his three fingers harder against the spot. 

 

"Akaashi..I-I!" You moaned out. You were close. And you had long forgotten his rule of coming only when he let you. 

 

So suddenly, he pulled away. You gasped, being so close to the edge. Your legs were shaking violently, and drool was spilling out the side of your mouth. "A-Akaashi." You begged. He only walked around the bed to your face. He shoved his tongue into your mouth before you could protest anymore. His mouth wasn't touching yours, just his tongue fighting in your mouth as you struggled for breath. Gags filled the room. 

 

After a while, he pulled away, leaving you guessing where he would go next. 

 

He surprisingly returned to your bottom. He licked around your thighs and opening, lapping up your juices. 

 

He put all three fingers back in at once. Stretching you out further than expected. You screamed loudly. "Oi, Akaashi!" He ignored your cries, as you still weren't saying the safe word. He hit the spot again and again like before. Instead of using his mouth, he rubbed circles in your clit with his other hand. 

 

It didn't take long before you reached the edge again. This time, you didn't say anything about being close, hoping you could reach your orgasm. Your legs began to tremble and your breathing slowed down. Your stomach sank as your hips raised up. 

 

Even though you refused to tell Akaashi you were close, he pulled away. You gasped. "Akaashi?" You quivered. You could hear him smirk. "How long have I been with you (Name)?" You didn't reply. You only breathed heavily, trying to regain your composure. "I know when you're close." He said deviously. 

 

He teased you occasionally by running his fingers along your sides before returning back to your dripping entrance. "Beg for it." He growled. He began shoving his tongue inside you. "Ahh~ P-Please Akaashi!" You yelled. He began to go faster, thrusting his tongue. "Beg more." He mumbled. It was hard to understand. But you listened. "Akaashi. I just want to come so badly. Please please let me come Akaashi! I want you to make me come!" You yelled louder than previously. 

 

He didn't reply, only shoving his tongue in and out faster. He licked your walls, and occasionally hitting that on sweet spot. Two of his fingers began rubbing and scissoring your clit, while his thumb pressed in the middle and rubbed circles. 

 

You arched your back up, digging your toes into the sheets. The heat pooling in your stomach was becoming painful at the two denials. But the heat was spreading from your stomach to your lower abdomen. The build up was causing both your clit and walls to tremble. 

 

"Akaashi!" You yelled as you came. Finally, being able to release felt so good. The sensation took over your body, causing you to loose control. You shook, and pulled aggressively at the ties. Extra fluids came out onto Akaashi's face as he continued tonguing you, riding you through your orgasm. 

 

Finally you settled down, lowering your back to the bed slowly. Your toes let go of the sheets, and your hands settled from pulling roughly at the ropes. 

 

You grinned to yourself. Akaashi moved his face from his work below. He moved up the bed next to you. He placed his forehead against yours. "Better?" He asked. You nodded. He kissed your cheeks. You wanted so badly to reach out and hold him too. "Absolutely." You whispered, totally exhausted.  

 

And then his next words caused your breath to stop. "Just wait for the other two."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This is my first story on AO3 ;-; But I hope you enjoyed..more chapters to come! This is also the first time I've written a polyamorous relationship/smut. Next time I'll probably do one shots with just single characters ;) Kudos for my first time would be amazing! <3 (apologizing for any mistakes possibly overlooked, the messed up italics, and the strange spacing)


End file.
